


Six impossible things

by ariaelwen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Gen, Slightly odd work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen/pseuds/ariaelwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she believes as many as six impossible things; but are they truly impossible when you've roamed in all four dimensions? Susan waxes whimsical as she lives on Earth. She is after all Alice, yet not Alice who ventured down the rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six impossible things

" _Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."_  


Waking is the end of dreaming, but what if you could capture those dreams and turn them into your waking moments? Those dreams of far gone places and far gone people could be turned out of the dream world into the waking. If you could capture them, would you place them in the looking glass of your mind, or bring them forth as only you can?

Would you revisit them?

Would you insist upon their existence?

He says that you can do nothing about them, they are now merely dreams, only dreams, and dreams pass in time.

But what does he know of those dreams?

Of course you also believe in six impossible things before breakfast everyday so adding this seventh is no problem. You sit knitting a jumper, blue of all colours. Why blue? You've always loved blue, just like you've always hated it, and if anybody understands why they've always kept so quiet; just as they always do when talking about your past, or future.

Through the looking glass, just like Alice. Seeing how the rest of the universe lives gives you a greater appreciation for how once you lived. Space vagrant He is called, but you too were once like him, perhaps you still are? Certainly you are no native to this _backwards_ little planet. A small green planet nestled amongst the stars, so green it's almost blue. Ah blue, the colour you can never leave no matter how much you may wish to. It calls to you for ever and anon, your past, your future. One day you will find that these six impossible things are not so impossible but for now they remain so; Alice's impossible dreams.

He was the one who first told you of Alice and her adventures so long ago now, he had found them in a pique of fancy one day when you were absent and he was in the library. You came back to find Him sat chortling and huffing over that particular book whose sayings He then adopted, and adapted, for Himself. Maybe that's why he is as he is, a feat of Alice. You didn't read the book until your own curiosity gave out and were forced to find out what enthralled him so. Even then you weren't particularly impressed.

You are Alice there is no doubt about that. You went through the Looking Glass and Down the Rabbit Hole with the White Rabbit when you were so young, and saw the universe through this lens, its strange symmetry, and its never-ending uncertainty.

How could Alice stand it?

Maybe she couldn't?

But you will you have no doubt about that, for you are not Alice, you are a wanderer of the fourth dimension and you know how these things will end. You know your history and things are in constant motion. Ever changing in its delightful symmetry, patterns upon patterns in the glass, the universe rotates. But you know your history. What once was comes again in new ways, in imaginative ways. War and death, peace and life; the ways of the universe ever and anon, expanding and collapsing.

A wanderer of the fourth dimension; you were educated in Time, in the ways and the parallels. A rogue yourself of sorts, for how many of your own would dare live on a backwards planet for any period of time, learning as they learn, arguing, expanding their knowledge and yours?

Creating the new blue sky, clearing it of all that had gone before, the grey disappearing, the blue returning. Starting anew, and starting afresh in a world that needs a new start; knitting blue socks.

But can a rogue ever stay still?

Can a wanderer be content with staring at a pale blue sky for ever more when it is red skies, burnt orange skies with the silvery stars wheeling over head, that are the most familiar and are home? And it is red socks and red jumpers that you prefer? Once upon a time, you loved these skies, these socks, these jumpers, and now?

Are you still content?

Can you be still, for all your days?

Of course not, it's impossible, but just like Alice you have to believe in at least six impossible things before breakfast, even if you know in your heart that they are not impossible and that one day the looking glass will open once more in all of its blue glory and take you away to explore once again.

For even you, who is not Alice is Alice and, you will find that White Rabbit and you will go down the Rabbit Hole once more and through the Looking Glass again, and see the Universe as it was, is, and ever will be; for of course, you believe in at least six impossible things before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who remains property of BBC and BBC worldwide in all incarnations, this story is not for profit and is made for pure enjoyment value.
> 
> Quotes etc taken from Alice in Wonderland are in free domain.


End file.
